Handsome Jack
Handsome Jack is the main antagonist in Borderlands 2, and the deuteragonist of Borderlands: the Pre Sequel. He is a ruthless, cruel leader and a self-proclaimed "Hero". He also stole the credit for defeating the entity that resided in the Vault from the original vault hunters form the original game. Handsome Jack wants to find and activate the Warrior, so he can get rid of all "criminals" on Pandora and rule the land for himself. Handsome Jack's history is a complex one. His father passed away while he was very young, causing his mother to give custody of Jack to his grandmother. While being raised by his grandmother, he was subjected to (at the least) physical abuse. This abuse would most likely become one of the main contributors to the decline of his mental state as he became older. When he became older, he found a job as a computer engineer for the Hyperion Corporation and would eventually get married and have a daughter, Angel, whom was one of the universe's six sirens; women who were gifted with immense powers. Handsome Jack then forcibly connected Angel to computers that would allow him access to the communication systems on Pandora. With his daughter in place, he orchestrated the events of Borderlands, using Angel as a proxy to relay instructions to the original vault hunters. He also used this as an opportunity to rise up the corporate ladder by orchestrating bets to his superiors and using Angel and the original vault hunters (whom were unaware of this at the time). After the vault is opened and the Destroyer was defeated, he managed to persuade his superiors to build the Helios space station in order to keep watch on Pandora. However, this was a ploy to equip the Destroyer's eye into a laser weapon dubbed "The Eye of Helios". During this time, Jack also hired six vault hunters to help him with finding a vault on Elpis, Pandora's moon. However, a rouge Dahl military force, "The Lost Legion" commanded by Col. Zarpadon attacks and seizes the space station, and commences to use the Eye of Helios to destroy Elpis in order to prevent the vault on the planet from opening. Jack has his vault hunters assist him in retaking the station as well as calling in assistance from Roland and Lilith; two vault hunters who opened the vault on Pandora. During this time, he killed those who were assisting the Lost Legion or suspected of doing so. After fighting through the Lost Legion, Jack and his vault hunters manages to defeat Zarpadon. Before being killed by Jack, Zarpadon explains that the vault on Elpis has been opened. With Helios back under Hyperion control, Jack then decides to use the Eye of Helios to attack the Lost Legion forces on Elpis. Following the instructions of his then lover at the time, Moxxi, Jack activates the laser weapon; only for it to destroy itself. Moxxi, Roland and Lilith betrayed Jack in order to prevent him from getting too powerful. Jack then orders the vault hunters he hired to go after the vault on Elpis. After his group succeeds in seizing the vault, Jack arrives to claim the treasure, which was information on another vault on Pandora known as "The Vault of The Warrior". While taking in this information, Lilith arrives and destroys the artifact, scarring Jack's face in the process. After donning a mask and killing his superior, Jack becomes Handsome Jack; president and CEO of the Hyperion Corporation. Handsome Jack then began operations on Pandora to carry out his vengeance. He then stole the vault key from Patricia Tannis, and used the rare mineral arose after the Vault was opened (eridium), to use as fuel to increase Angel's power in order to charge the vault key. This would eventually make Angel dependent on the substance for her own survival. He then tries to find other vault hunters in order to lure them into his sphere of influence, showing a need for them. After luring them in, he then tries to kill them. This however would eventually be the beginning of the end for Handsome Jack as vault hunters don't die so easily. After a group of vault hunters survive Jack's trap, they manage to join up with the resistance created by the original vault hunters and with the help of Angel, manages to kill her, so that she could become free of Jack's control. Handsome Jack, enraged at the loss of his siren daughter, kills Roland and kidnaps Lilith (who is also a siren) to replace his daughter in charging the vault key. This would culminate into a showdown between Handsome Jack and the vault hunters. After battling the vault hunters for some time, the vault key becomes fully charged, allowing Jack to summon the Warrior. However, the Warrior manages to be defeated, and in a fit of disbelief, berates the vault hunters how Pandora would be much better off removing the "bandits" from the planet. Defeated, Handsome Jack is killed by the vault hunters. Handsome Jack's acts range from merely being petty, such as taunting the Vault Hunters and even naming his own stead "Butt Stallion" as an insult for them, into utterly sadistic, such as cold-bloodily murdering Bloodwing and using his own daughter to charge the vault key. He is also very vengeful, as he did not hesitate to kill Roland and kidnap Lilith, another siren, to replace his daughter who died from being disconnected from the eridium that helped to keep her alive. He also rescinded the bounty place on the vault hunters sent to stop him, so that he could kill them himself. He revels in whatever evil he does and is not afraid to rub it in his enemies' face. He held the delusions that he was the hero of the story, as he would be hailed as the savior. However, at the end of his life, when he was spouting those as his villainous breakdown, he was promptly killed by either the Vault Hunters or Lilith. However, Jack's soul still lived on and he was returned as a ghost in the form on artificial intelligence (AI) hologram inside of Ryhs's head in Tales From the Borderlands. Killed Victims * The Meriff * Roland * Angel (Caused) * Bloodwing (Caused) * Numerous Pandorians and Hyperions (Both directly and caused) Trivia *Handsome Jack is often considered a 'western-game' equivalent of Yuuki Terumi of BlazBlue, as they both enjoy mocking, trash-talking and trolling their enemies and flaunt their superiority and being sadistic in what they do. Unlike Terumi, however, Handsome Jack was more short-lived. *During the development of the game, the developers originally gave him the name as a temporary place holder, but everyone liked the name that it was decided to become his actual name. Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Archenemy Category:Big Bads Category:Business Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Child-Abusers Category:Child Murderer Category:Comedic Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Cowards Category:Conspirators Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Crime Lord Category:Dark Messiah Category:Deceased Villains Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Dictator Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Egomaniacs Category:Evil Ruler Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Extremists Category:Family Murderer Category:Fascists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fighter Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Ghosts Category:God Wannabe Category:Greedy Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Hegemony Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Hypocrites Category:Lawful Evil Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Mad Scientist Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Male Villains Category:Married Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Nemesis Category:Old Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Outright Villains Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Parents Category:Power Hungry Category:Possessor Category:Propagandists Category:Provoker Category:Psychopath Category:Recurring villain Category:Rich Villains Category:Sadists Category:Scarred Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Sociopaths Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Stranglers Category:Successful Villains Category:Teleporters Category:Terrorists Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Trickster Category:Usurper Category:Video Game Villains Category:Villains who can turn Invisible Category:Warmonger Category:Warlords Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Complete Monster